Unconditional Love
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: We all know the story of Demeter and Macavity, but perhaps it wasn't Munkustrap who turned out to be her tom in shining armour, perhaps it was a certain tiger stiped tabby tom?


Title- Unconditional Love

Rating- T

Pairing- Demeter/Mungojerrie (well, kinda)

Summary- We all know the story of Demeter and Macavity, but perhaps it wasn't Munkustrap who became her tom in shining armor after things with the Hidden Paw turned sour, perhaps it was a certain tiger striped tom we all know and love?

Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing. :/

* * *

_"Deme, I said I was sorry, honestly, I didn't mean it." Macavity, the mystery cat said in a dull and ever so slightly annoyed tone, holding out his paw to try and help his mate from off of the floor of his den. He hadn't meant to strike her! And even if he had, it hadn't been his fault. Everyone knew how much he hated Munkustrap, so the fact she mentioned him in one of their conversations simply sent him over the edge. He had raised his paw in an instant, and suddenly she was practically cowering on the floor clutching a scratched and bleeding cheek, with claw marks on her shoulders."Darling, please don't read too much into this, you know I would never hurt you intentionally."_

"Demeter?" A slightly nervous male voice asked from behind, the tom straining his neck to check if it really was her. Demeter no longer looked like her herself. Her fur was matted and dirty from the rain and mud, tears stained her cheeks as well as a fresh wound from the tom who apparently loved her to no end. But Mungojerrie could tell just by the scent of fur that it was the beautiful gold queen he had grown up with, back in the junkyard.

"Are ya alrigh'?" The tiger striped tom's voice was now filled with concern as he carefully slipped his paw around Demeter's waist and helped her to her feet, feeling like a bit of an idiot for asking her how she was when she was clearly horrified. He could feel her body shaking slightly against him as he walked with her down the dark alley she had seemingly passed out in.

"I'm, I'm fine Mungo, really." Demeter told him in a soft voice, barely speaking loud enough for him to hear above the pounding on rain on the street below them. He knew she wasn't fine, how could she be after leaving the junkyard to be with her kittenhood sweetheart, who just happened to be known as the Napoleon of Crime?

"'E did this, didn't 'e?" Mungo asked before he could stop himself from speaking, beginning to blush under his fur when she lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes almost sparkling despite the sorrow and the darkness.

"Mac just lost his temper, Jerrie, I know he didn't mean it."

_Macavity paced the entire space of his den, mumbling darkly under his breath and every so often shooting glances to his mate who sat curled up on the couch, he could tell she was still sobbing from his latest outburst. "You know, Mr Perfect hasn't always been that way?" He spat at her, red eyes narrowed in a gaze so hateful she almost wished wasn't for his brother. "Mac, don't call him that please, it isn't his fault that he was in the same place as us tonight." Demeter replied without looking at her mate, hugging her knees to her chest and pressing her forehead to her arms. The ginger tom inhaled sharply, "Why make excuses for him? We all know he did it just to ruin our evening, he will do anything to take you away from me. They all will!"_

Mungojerrie sighed softly and shook his head, "Ya can't keep thinkin' 'e aint bad for ya, Deme! Oi bet tha if ya just go an' talk ta Bombie ya can..." Mungo was quickly cut off as the gold queen scoffed, walking with him even if she didn't really know where they were heading to. It was too dark for her to see, and she was in too much mental and physical pain to take much notice of what was happening around them.

"Talk to Bomba? Mungo, she made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with me the very second I told her of my feelings for Mac, I can't go back to her now." The gold queen raised her paw to wipe away stray tears from her cheek, not knowing if they were the result of her sudden realisation or the rain covering them both. Apparently, Demeter hadn't quite realised that they were in fact heading back to the junkyard as Mungojerrie had no intention of leaving her alone in the middle of London.

He admired her quite a lot, secretly of course. He naturally watched her older sister a little more, simply because that was what most of the toms in the junkyard did. Bombalurina was gorgeous, and she knew it. But he had always found Demeter intriguing in the most attractive of ways, her strength and loyalty to a tom who would never deserve her in a million years. He had never voiced his thoughts to anyone, not even to his best friend Rumpleteazer, because he doubted anyone would think of it as serious. Mungojerrie, the silly and kittenish tabby tom, admiring and possibly holding a growing soft spot for the most graceful and perfect queen in the junkyard? It was laughable.

_"Mac, I'm leaving." The words had in fact surprised both cats, despite both knowing deep down it was a long time coming to hear those words. Demeter looked over at her mate's face, fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes if he dared to meet her gaze with any amount of affection in his eyes. Not likely. When Macavity looked up, all the love and fear of losing her had washed from his face, leaving a blank and haunting expression. "I knew you would one day, I knew they would take you from me." As he spoke, Demeter found no trace of regret in his voice at all and it was almost as if he was actually blaming the Jellicles for what he had done to her for most of their relationship. She had stayed with him despite the mental and physical abuse, determind to believe he was actually sorry. She had stayed despite the raids on the junkyard and his other crime operations, knowing she needed to believe he was trying to stay. And she had stayed after he had forced himself upon her, telling herself through choked sobs she enjoyed his kisses and touches. But tonight, enough was enough, she knew she could no longer take it. Could no longer take him._

"Please come inside, Jenny can patch ya up in no toime." Mungo almost pleaded with her, standing in front of the high fence that surrounded the junkyard as Demeter continued to shake her head. He didn't understand why she wouldn't come inside to her home. Was Bombalurina really so bitter about her sisters decision that she wouldn't even speak to the gold queen when she needed it most?

"Oi doubt Munk will make ya leave, 'e has missed ya more than 'e lets on." The tiger tabby tom continued, gently placing his paw under Demeter's chin to tilt her head to look up at him. "Oi'll look afta ya, jus' stick wit' me an' Oi'll make sure nobody says anythin' bad." He gave her his trademark cheeky grin, and hoped to the Everlasting Cat she would accept his offer.

Epilogue

Demeter slowly turned her head as a male tom jumped up onto the bonnet of his human's car next to her, flashing a sheepish grin as he did. "Oi'm sorry darlin', Oi know tha Gabby is a little much but Oi didn't think she would try ta add bows ta ya fur..." He couldn't help snickering a little, leaning over and pulling one pink bow from the gold queens headfur.

No, Mungojerrie had not told her about the eight year old human girl named Gabrielle who would try to attack the pretty queen with bows and ribbons when he had first suggested, wait, decided she would be staying with him and his humans until she found herself somewhere first, Demeter hadn't been too sure about the idea but the adults had welcomed her well, and after a few misplaced glares from Rumpleteazer she had found she liked the home a lot more than she'd thought. She hadn't even had time to think about heading back to Macavity, whether she thought he'd take her or not. But Jerrie had promised he would work up the courage to speak to Bombalurina about her sister, so they could perhaps earn a slightly sibling relationship.

"She's a real sweetheart, Mungo. But really, if she tries it again I will drag you into that box of glitter she owns myself..." Demeter gave him a stern look, but found herself cracking a slight smile, realising the wounds she'd suffered physically were healing nicely. And at that particular moment, the gold queen didn't find herself worrying about anything else. She just enjoyed the time she spent with Mungojerrie and the human girl, until her ex-mate came looking and the spiralling out of control life she once had began all over again.

* * *

AN/

Mhm, so, this is my take on a pairing thought up during a conversation between a friend and I. More friendship, but I still quite like the thought of this random couple getting together. And it was pretty one sided too. Maybe leave me a few lines about what you thought?


End file.
